


Beautiful People

by winters children (ghostducky)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Bisexual Characters, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/F/M/M - Freeform, F/M, Fashion Designer!Reader, Fashion!AU, Female!Reader - Freeform, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Model!Bucky, Model!Peggy, Multi, Reader has a potty mouth, agent!steve, it's gonna get kinky i don't know what to tell you, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostducky/pseuds/winters%20children
Summary: "Her long dark hair fell down her shoulders in perfect ringlets, framing her strong facial features. She had warm brown eyes that found mine and her lips formed a stunning smile.I think I might have gasped. I was definitely shamelessly checking her out─ in my defense it was part of my job. When it came to hiring models it was my job to admire her soft curves, the sway of her hips, how her hair bounced gently with her light steps, the way her white tank top dropped just low enough to reveal… "





	Beautiful People

> We don't fit in well
> 
> 'Cause we are just ourselves
> 
> I could use some help
> 
> Gettin' out of this conversation, yeah
> 
> You look stunning, dear
> 
> So don't ask that question here
> 
> This is my only fear, that we become
> 
> Beautiful people

_// Wednesday Morning // _

It’s 9:28am, I’m late as fuck. Well, not officially late, but late by my standards. I had to be up in my office at 10am to be plenty prepared for the model lineup which meant arrive by 9:30am to get rid of nerves. Model lineups had to be one of the worst aspects of this career. I had a tendency to be very timid around new people, especially when their job was to be physically flawless and gorgeous all the time. I didn’t make it to where I am today by being a total pushover, but taking control over snobby models always seemed to test me. It doesn’t help when they all have a tendency to be outrageously flirtatious, teasing me as if I ever had a chance with any of them. 

Back to the matter at hand, I was late, unprepared, and rushed to my office. The elevator doors opened and I rushed out and into an intern with a tray of coffee. The scalding liquid poured down my frontside, staining my cardigan and skirt, likely beyond repair. 

“Miss L/N! I'm so sorry, I should have paid better attention to where I was going,” the intern was quick to apologize. Her eyes were wide and scared like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“It was only an accident,” I said evenly, stepping away. “Worse has happened.”

The intern looked at me with shock. “I'll pay for your dry cleaning, ma'am.”

I shook my head, I don’t have any time for this. I needed to get changed and prepared for the models. “No, I assure you it's fine. I have a change of clothes, but, as I'm sure you understand, I'm very busy and need to get on with my day. If you'll excuse me.” I turned to walk away from the girl and walked straight into someone else. “God damn!” I gasped and nearly fell over. Two large hands settled onto my waist to hold me up. Looking up, I saw the iciest blue eyes I have seen in my life. They immediately reminded me of a suit I’d designed for my new line and would match beautifully. 

“Excuse me,” the stranger said in a soothing baritone, “I seem to be all over the place today.” My breath was caught in my throat and rendered me unable to respond. He smirked and I couldn't take my eyes off his soft, pink lips. 

I was drawn out of my stupor when the intern behind me cleared her throat. “You’re here for a modeling job, I presume?” She asked for me, handling the intimidating stranger for me. He stepped back and dropped his hands to his side. 

“Kind of. I’m looking for Mr. Rogers, he’s a modeling agent.” The man seemed a little unsure of himself. He must be new. Or he was trying to mask an air of confidence. Most likely the latter. He had all the makings of an arrogant and overconfident model. 

“Oh, ok. You’re on the wrong floor, but I can show you to his office,” the intern offered. 

Without a second glance my way, the male model follows the intern to the elevator. The elevator opens to drop off a handful of my coworkers then takes the model and intern elsewhere. I rush to my office to change into clean, coffee-free clothes before my coworkers see my ruined outfit. Inside, pinned to a giant corkboard, is the drawing design for my pin-stripe blue suit which reminds me of the handsome model’s eyes. Maybe I could be lucky enough to have him as one of my modeling options, although he could be here for a number of designers.

10:30am rolled around whether I was ready or not and it was time to select my models. I made my way out of my office with a thick stack of folders in my hands. For some unknown reason, I scheduled both the ladies and mens modeling call for today, which made everything worse for my anxiety. I sat at the table in a conference room with a couple interns, my assistant, and a photographer named Bruce. The models would come in one at a time, strut their stuff, hopefully not look at me, and then leave. Lady’s modelling selections came first, and it would be a slight understatement to say I had a specific look in mind. I wanted natural beauty to show through in this vintage-inspired line. Makeup was kept to a minimal in the early and mid 20th century and shapewear was around but not quite to the unhealthy extent it is today. While all beautiful, none of the models were really fitting with the vintage look I was going for. I was starting to feel defeated with the cast until one woman walked in. Her long dark hair fell down her shoulders in perfect ringlets, framing her strong facial features. She had warm brown eyes that found mine and her lips formed a stunning smile. 

I think I might have gasped. I was definitely shamelessly checking her out─ in my defense it was part of my job. When it came to hiring models it was my job to admire her soft curves, the sway of her hips, how her hair bounced gently with her light steps, the way her white tank top dropped just low enough to reveal… 

My assistant, Natalia, cleared her throat. She was not in the dark regarding my preferences (or lack thereof) and helped keep me on track at work. I gave Nat a quick nod and refocused on the model’s portraits in front of me. Definitely had a diverse repertoire, I glanced back up at the model and imagined her with victory rolls, red lipstick, and a cateye. We made eye contact and I immediately looked back down at one of the papers in front of me. 

“Margaret Carter?” I asked after clearing my throat.

“Yes, ma’am, but you can call me Peggy. It’s nice to meet you,” she answered with a heart-stopping British accent. She stepped forward, offering me her hand. I took it and was only a little shocked at how soft it was. 

“_ Enchantée _,” I only managed to respond. What exactly was happening again? I had to look over to Natalia for help. 

“If you wouldn’t mind stepping in front of the white screen to get a couple photos,” she said, gesturing to where the soft lights and white screen had been set up. After snapping a couple pictures and Peggy mimicking walking the runway a handful of times I decided she was perfect. 

Once she had left the room, Natalia gently pinched my arm. 

“Damn, Y/N. Love at first sight, much?” She joked

“Shut up. Like right now. Shut up. I’ll fire you.”

“Uh, huh. Fire me and then rehire me.”

“Let’s call in the next lady,” I said, quickly moving on. Natalia rolled her eyes at me before reorganizing Peggy’s folder and handing me the next model’s folder. 

_ // ~1pm // _

I had just finished the ladies model castings and was starving. Starving and tired. I’d found a good handful of models for my line, maybe a quarter from the whole group. Of course, of that quarter even less would be actually hired. It sucked, but that was business. Natalia and I sat at the table in the conference room with papers and pictures covering nearly every inch. I had put the interns to work filing away the rejects while I picked out who I wanted. 

“What’d you think of this girl?” Natalia asked, angling a picture for me to see.

I hummed under my breath and analyzed the woman in the picture. It was the polaroid from today and a girl with thick, blonde hair had a mischievous smile on her face. She was without a doubt gorgeous, but something seemed off. Something didn’t match quite right.

“Where’s some other pictures of her?” I asked, looking for her folder. Natalia handed it to me and I sorted through the pictures. “Ohh, that little sneak! She’s bleached her hair. Yeah, no. That’s a no from me. This is about _ au naturel _, she’s out.” It seemed a trivial thing to reject someone over, her hair was still shiny and healthy, but it was a matter of morals. I refused to perpetuate society’s unrealistic standards of beauty, and that included bleach blonde. 

“If you keep being this picky there will be no one left,” Nat mumbled, handing the folder over to one of the interns. Of course that was so far from the truth; the real problem was too many models and not enough jobs for all of them. 

One of the interns stood up and stretched. “I think it’s about time I make a food and coffee run,” Wanda said. “Orders?”

“I’d kill for a cheeseburger right about now,” I answered. Wanda gave me an odd look; all anyone ate around here was salad and air. “Don’t forget fries and a Sprite.”

“I brought a salad,” Natasha said (unintentionally proving my point). After getting Bruce and the other intern’s lunch orders, Wanda left. Soon after, the other intern was called to help someone else and Bruce left to do… photography things. 

I let out a groan and dropped my head onto my desk. 

“What’s wrong, hun?” Nat asked, rubbing my back. “You’re not getting too stressed about this, are you?”

“Do you know me at all?”

“Fair enough.” She chuckled. “You’re doing great so far, I don’t know what you’re stressing about.” 

“Yeah, doing great so far. It’s just a matter of time until I fuck everything up,” I grumbled, sitting upright. “I can’t even talk to the models.” Natalia doesn’t seem to have anything to say to that. We work in silence to organize folders for a while longer before Nat gets a notification on her phone, a reminder to prep for the next lineup. 

“You about ready for the male model casting?” 

I let out a dry chuckle and shake my head. “Can you be me for the rest of the day and I’ll be you?” 

“No, but I’ll be here to support you as you fall madly in love with men you’re too scared to talk to.” I glare at her but can’t deny that’s likely what will happen. I think back to the dark-haired man I ran into this morning. With how long ago he was here it was highly unlikely he would be part of this lineup, but a girl can dream. 

“Speaking of madly in love...” I said suggestively, hoping to learn about Natalia’s new relationship. She gives me a look and doesn’t say anything. “How’s Chris? What’s going on there?”

“What’s going on is none of your business,” she said evenly. 

“Oh, come on! You have to give me something. Last week you were all heart eyes and checking your phone every five seconds and now it’s none of my business? Did something happen?” 

“Nothing happened. It’s just that... well, nothing happened. We had a date Friday night and we’ve been texting some since then, but other than that nothing. I think maybe we just didn’t vibe right.” The look in her eyes told me that she didn’t really think that. God, boys fucking sucked. So I told her that.

“Boys are fucking lame. You should let me set you up with a nice lady. I know someone that will treat you right!” I joked, shoving her arm for emphasis. That got a laugh out of her as she rolled her eyes.

“You’re ridiculous,” she said, shoving me back.

“Is that a yes or a no?” I tease. She makes a “God, give me the patience” face and shakes her head.

“What time is it? We need to be prepared for the next lineup at two,” Natalia said, getting me back on track.

“Ugh, it’s one thirty. Please don’t make me do this.”

“Well technically you’re my boss, not the other way around, but you need to do this because if you lose your job I lose my job, too.” I glare a Nat; that was not the response I really wanted, but it was true. 

_ // 2:15pm // _

Where was that intern with my damn lunch? I had just dismissed the first male model and my nerves were making me feel sick. It would be extremely unprofessional to eat while in an interview with a model, but fuck professionalism I’m hungry. The next model walked in and he was as painfully bland as the man before him. I tried to be nice despite having decided against him the second he walked in the door. This dude was really pushing my limits though. He gave me a cocky smile and a wink when he shook my hand. Maybe on another day I would have melted right then and there, but now I was not having it. I saw him size me up as he stepped away from the table. Honestly I didn’t even want to bother with getting his picture or looking through his portfolio, but I pretended. 

Once he left I turned to Natalia with an undoubtedly angry look on my face. “He’s a no. And text that intern, get an ETA on my damn lunch.”

“Wow, ok. Someone’s a little grumpy,” she said as she pulled out her phone. 

“I need some fucking food,” I whined. “How long does it take to get to a Burger King or a Wendy’s anyway? She’s been out for like an hour.”

“It’s been forty minutes at the most and you know how traffic is around here,” Nat said trying to placate me. 

“Traffic, shmaffic,” I mumbled. The intern next to me who was filing away the rejected model’s folder giggled. It was the same girl who had spilled coffee on me; she was nice, but very quiet and I could never seem to remember her name. 

A couple more models came in for interviews, both much more enticing than the previous. One had beautiful long, blond hair and the most alluring Australian accent and the other was rather small and young with a positive attitude that translated into his portfolio. They were also much more respectful than the previous two models which put me into a better mood. What really made my day was Nat’s phone notifying her the intern, Wanda, was here with my lunch. 

“I am so sorry about the delay!” Wanda apologized the second she walked in the door. She handed me my sandwich and drink and then sat down at the table next to the other intern. I unwrapped the sandwich and started digging in, I swear a burger has never tasted so good. I nod to the intern to bring in the next model. Natalia hands me his one-sheet and I start looking over his information. I glance up at him when he walks in and then do a double take. Holy sh─ 

I start coughing up a lung, choking on a too big bite of hamburger. Oh my god, it can’t get any more embarrassing than that. After that whole ordeal I don’t even want to look him in the face. But I do what must be done and introduce myself to the model I ran into while drenched in coffee this morning.

“Pardon me for eating, I haven’t had lunch yet and I’m starving. It’s nice to meet you, James.” He shakes my hand with a gentle but firm grip. 

“Nice to meet you, Miss L/N. I’ve heard good things about your work.” Is this love?

Natalia kicks my foot under the table, bringing me back to reality. I give James a smile and nod. “That’s good to hear. If you’ll get a few test shots with our photographer, that’d be great.” James moves to stand in front of the white backdrop while Bruce starts snapping pictures of him. He pulled a pose with his hand in his hair that looked so unbelievably soft, pulled back into a low, messy bun. The way his arm was raised pulled his shirt up the slightest bit to reveal his underwear waistband. Why was that so damn sexy? Then another pose with his hand on his chin, scratching at his 5 o’clock shadow. It was then that I noticed his prosthetic arm, it appeared to be made of metal and advanced technology that let him use it like it had grown from his shoulder. 

I looked down at his portfolio. He had an entire series of campaigns with other models using prosthetics that highlighted them in a surreal, artistic way. There were also several with his prosthetic taken off and even one where he was holding it like a baseball bat. James seemed to embrace the thing that made him deviate from the norm and I decided I needed him as a model with this line. 

_ // ~5:30 pm // _

I fell into my office chair, ready for today to be over. After model lineups I had a meeting with a venue manager about when and where I would be debuting my line, then an interview with a magazine to get an article about my line published, then I had an impromptu phone meeting with the company that manufactured a fabric I had been trying to get my hands on for several months. I still had to meet the agents representing my models before I could call it a day and that was only if no more fires popped up between now and then. These next meetings should go more smoothly than the rest of my day; I’ve met and worked with each of these modeling agents except for one, Steve Rogers. He was new to a company that rented the office area a couple floors below my company. I haven’t heard much about him except that he’s retired military. He’s probably gonna be really serious and intense. Or in other words: scary as all hell. 

When the time for my meeting with Steve came, I was even more nervous than I was this morning before the modelling call. My leg was shaking under the table and I bit into my lower lip. I made up all kinds of crazy conjectures of how big and scary he would be. 

Someone knocked on the door to my office. My leg stopped shaking. 

“Come on in!” I said, loudly. He opened the door and stepped into my office. I think my draw dropped. Oh my god, I need Nat. Oh my god, he looks like a god. Fuck me─

“Hi, I’m Steve Rogers, you must be Ms. L/N.” He held out his hand and I stood up to take it. 

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Rogers.” I took my seat and he sat in the chair in front of my desk. 

“Please, call me Steve. Mr. Rogers feels like people are calling me that old guy from the kids show,” he joked. A smile fell on my face and my anxieties started to dissolve. 

“Ok, Steve, in that case, call me Y/N.” He smiled kindly and I wanted to lean across my desk and press a kiss to that beautiful smile. Crows feet crinkled around his eyes and I stared into ocean blue. I quickly broke eye contact and looked down at the forms in front of me. “So I’ve picked out a couple of your models for this line. This gig calls for several photoshoots to promote the line and at least one fashion show. In the event my line goes to any other shows, I’ll need my same models again.”

“Sounds pretty standard and all good to me,” he said in a more serious voice. He glanced over the contract to make sure there wasn’t anything majorly out of place before he took it to his lawyers. While he studied the contract, I studied him. He had the beginnings of a full beard covering his strong jawline. His shoulders were broad and I could tell his suit was special tailored to accommodate it. Even so, his arms seemed to strain the sleeves. Before my mind could wander to what was under the suit, he looked up at me and smiled. “I see you’ve picked out Peggy and Bucky?” The name through me for a loop. Bucky? A confused look took over my face and before I could say anything Steve corrected himself. “I guess you’ll know them as Margaret and James.” 

“Oh, yes. Margaret told me to call her Peggy, but I didn’t know James went by Bucky. I’ll have to note that.” 

“Yeah, Buck’s not the most talkative. This all looks pretty good to me, of course I’ll have my lawyers look over it.” I give a quick nod. The meeting goes on a while longer as we plan out logistics of fittings and when Peggy and Bucky will be available for shoots, etc, etc. 

I could already tell this would be a long process if I had to work with Steve all the time and work with Bucky and Peggy very intimately. But maybe, just maybe, something fun could come out of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! Let me know what you think and where you'd like to see the story go (I'm always down for some good plot ideas). Sorry in advance, chapter two may not go up for a while.


End file.
